Dora
by Fox of Midnight
Summary: Nymphadora is now left alone after her parents and cousins deaths. She has had very traumatic expriences and, even if she doesn't know that yet, rough life ahead... (Story begins from where Runaway Dogstar ended. AU)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I only write stories. I own the OCs though.

A/N: This is AU story, and it begins from where my other on, Runaway Dogstar, ended.

Enjoy!

Prologue 

Police officers Bell and Fleming found the bodies of three people from Starling Lane 21 during their casual check. In the firs place they had gon to check the house only because the the old lady next door, Mrs. Cole, had called police station and and told that at Starling Lane 21 where very odd people lurking around.

It was awfull sight. A man and a woman, husband and wife, identified as Ted and Andromeda Tonks, were found first. Ted Tonks had been a teacher at local school (Thomas Fleming knew this all ready, because his two children had been Mr. Tonk's students). Ted Tonks had been laying on the living room's floor, his eyes wide open and mouth a little ajar. Andromeda had been a housewife. Very kind and very beautiful woman, who gave money to the charity once in a while. She was found near the stairs. Her slender body unnaturaly twisted, silky black hair messed and her dark eyes, wide open. They had both been good people. Who would have wanted to kill them?

And then was the third body. The body of a teen-age boy. He had been found from the back yard, laying on the ground on his face. His looks were awfully similar to Andromeda Tonks. He had black hair and pale skin, his eyes were darkblue. But the locals did not have any idea who he was. Only information the police were able to get about the boy, was from little crying girl, Dora. The boy was Andromeda Tonk's cousin, Sirius Black.

By the boy's body was found little Dora Tonks, crying hysterically. She kept crying and crying when the police tried to ask her just what had happened in the house. But all she could tell them was that the group of evil wizards had come to their home and killed her parents and cousin-Sirius.

Social servises took care of Dora, and later on they placed her into St. Cecilia's orphanage for mentally unblanced children. Mainly, because she kept telling everyone about evil wizards, even if after she had been told that they were not thrue and that it was only her own imagination.

But all together, Starling Lane's murders were unsolved mystery, terifying one.

Please review, thank you!!!


	2. 1 Orphanage

Disclaimer: I don't own HP. I own the OCs.

**1. Orphanage**

It was precicisly one year since her parents and cousin-Sirius had been killed. Now her name was Dora Tonks and she lived at St. Cecilia's orphanage for mentally unbalanced children. They thought she was crazy. Because she had told them about wizarding world. She had told them how Sirius used to change his form into a huge black dog. She had told them that she could take what ever appearence she ever wanted. She had told them... And now she was locked up, slowly going crazy like everyone else here.

A bitter laughter escaped from Dora. Jane was the oldest of the 20 girls in this big dorm room. She was 14 and totally out of her mind. She talked only to herself. Next year Jane would move to another dorm, to live with elder girls. Emma on the other hand was the youngest. She was quiet, actully she had never spoken to anyone. But she was also a really cute and shy six-year-old. She had golden locks falling just a little over her ears and bright green eyes. She would propably be adopted. It happened – sometimes.

Dora had only one real friend, Lizzie. Lizzie was crazy, allright, but she was good friend anyway. She was nine and she was very pretty girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes that always twinckled little micheviously and crazyly. She believed everything that Dora told her about wizards and her family. And Lizzie told her abot her "adventures". They were actually a good pair.

But now was the day, she could visit her parent's and Sirius's graves. With one of the nurses, Ms. Edwars. Her first name was Susan, but they had to call all the nurses by their first names. Susan Edwards was just a little over thirty and very religious woman. She was very small and her fingers were thick and thin, and nervous, always at her rosary. She had shoulderlong, all ready greing hair and deep blue eyes. So, Dora should take Ms. Edwards with her. Poor Ms. Edwards. She was afraid of her stories about wizards. Even if they weren't supposed to be true.

Dora was going to buy them flowers, white lilies for her mum... and dad. She did not really wan't to remember him with sorrow. She didn't want to remember him at all, he had always thought that she was... somehow... abnormal. To Sirius, she would buy something blue, maybe.

Near the graveyard was a little flowershop. Dora, keenly looked after by Ms. Edwards, bought bunch of white lilies for her parents, her mum really, and a bunch of lightblue flowers for Sirius. He would have liked them. After that Dora went straight to their graves followed by Ms. Edwards, who mumbled her endless prayes fingering her rosary whole the time. Dora set the flowers on the graves and thought about her mum and Sirius and wept a little. She hated crying, really, but she couldn't help it. They had been so young when they had died... And only people in the whole world, who actually had cared about her, loved her!!!

Review, please!


End file.
